Talk:Metroid: Other M
Alright, something is confusing me. Everyone is reporting that Nintendo R&D1 is assisting Team Ninja, but that doesn't make any since because it's a defunct company that was merged with EAD in 2004 or 2005. :Maybe ex-members of R&D1 or just EAD.--Sgtcook 16:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably right. By the way, I have a feeling Mother Brain is going to be a major character in this game. I was skimming through blogs and found this: Put the M in front of Other and of course you get Mother. Metroid: Other M when shortened is MOM, and the fact that Mother Brain appears in the trailer is another indicator. :I found the answer to the R&D1 thing. While R&D1 is defunct, a new division within Intelligent Systems is called Nintendo R&D1 that is headed by Yoshio Sakamoto, one of the people who worked on the original Metroid. So just to clarify This game is not a first-person shooter, right? During the trailer I saw a point where you could switch to the first person view, but for the most part it seems to be a side-scolling 2.5D game, wherein the gameplay is like 2D platforming, but it's in 3D environments. - BattleFranky202 01:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Correct. I think there are some portions where if you want to be more precise you can enter third person mode, but 1. it's classified as a third person game and 2. I can't imagine either Nitnendo's team or Team Ninja making a first person title. I for one am excited because, while I adore the Prime series it's time for something fresh. ::Thank GOD, I hate first-person shooters! Well maybe not hate, but I really don't care much for them... which is why I didn't like the Prime series that much... - BattleFranky202 02:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't agree with you too much. I think that first person shooters can become stale, but every once and awhile a classic will come out. And I have to correct myself, instead of "you can enter third person mode" I meant "you can enter first person mode". Even then that's not confirmed so don't take my word for it. Hair! This is gonna seem a bit random but... I watched the trailer and it looks like Samus has had a haircut. Why? Thermorules123 17:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not really random. I think a lot of people noticed it (I sure did!). I have a few answers to your question, but none of them are confirmed. The obvious answer is that it signifies that the trailer was a flashback, and the way to show that it's not in the present is to make her appearance different (because later on in the trailer when she's in her Zero Suit, she has her traditional long hair). Another reason they might have showed the scenes with the hair first was to make it seem like it wasn't a Metroid game since she really didn't look like Samus, and then shock everybody when they show her in her Zero Suit. The final speculation is that it might not be Samus at all (but I'm 99% sure that's not the case)! Bounty Hunters? I could have sworn I saw Noxus in the trailer. Are the bounty hunters from Prime Hunters going to be in it? :If there are going to be bounty hunters in the game, I hope Sylux is included, he's my favorite! - BattleFranky202 04:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I just watched the trailer again, and what I thought was Noxus was actually a X-mutated Space Pirate. So, the bounty hunters might not be in it, but the X might. (don't know how that would work)